1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cameras, and particularly to a camera module for use in a digital camera, a portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant or other device.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are generally installed in mobile telephones, personal digital assistants or other portable electronic apparatuses due to their convenience and practicality. As design of the camera modules has evolved toward light weight and compactness, so have the currently popular digital camera modules.
Conventionally, a two-step camera module is utilized. The camera module generally includes a lens and a motor driving the lens in telescopic operation. When the camera module operates, the lens is driven by the motor to move from a near focal point to a far focal point, or vice versa.
However, the telescopic movement of the lens is confined to directly movement from one focal point to another, and cannot be precisely located by the motor between the two points. Such a shortcoming needs to be addressed.